Invisible
by sheathesuperbunny
Summary: Theres a new girl named Tori from America. Nico and Pedro are the first to greet her and give her the tour of Rio. Tori starts developing feelings for Nico, but theres just one problem, HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, this is my first fanfic so please be nice:) Im opened to ideas so please share. I love Nico so i wanted to write something to do with him. I promise to post as fast as i can but im not a fast typer. Please review, id love to hear what you think! Well here it is! _

**Invisible **

I woke up only to see a bright blue blur. I blinked a couple of times to try to find clarity in my vision but it didn't work. I sat up with a groan. My head ached and my stomach churned. I wanted to lay back down but before I could, I felt two wings on my back holding me up. My vision slowly became more clear and I looked up and saw two birds. One was a small Yellow Canary, just like me, but he had a bottle cap placed perfectly on his head. The bigger one was a red and gray Cardinal. The Cardinal began speaking a mile a minute.

"Whoa man, you were all over the place, flying really fast. I've never seen anyone fly that fast before, that Hawk SO did not see that coming and-" He was cut off by the Canary.

"Uh Pedro, I think she's confused." They both glanced at me.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" The Cardinal, Pedro, asked gently. I shook my head._ I was_ confused. Where was I? What happened? How did I get here? So many questions and no answers. "You were being chased by a Hawk when you flew into a tree. I don't know what you did to the Hawk, but he was _mad_!" Pedro said as he helped me stand up. I looked around. I was on a beach?

"W-where am I?" I asked with a raspy voice.

Pedro and the Canary stared in shock.

"Nico, is she serious?" Pedro asked the Canary who im guessing was Nico. He tilted his cap up.

"You are in the most amazing place ever, Rio de Janeiro!" Nico chuckled. I looked around again. The first thing I noticed was how blue the water was. How the ocean sparkled against the sunlight was astonishing. I turned around to be met with a view of a city. Which, to my best guess, was Rio. Buildings of different sizes and shapes covered the edge of the beach. Palm trees stood restless in front of the buildings. I turned and saw many different varieties of beach umbrellas casting shadows across the sand where people are relaxing. Overall the whole place was beautiful. Almost as if I was dreaming but I wasn't.

"So what's your name?" I glanced at Nico who seemed to be enjoying the smile I hadn't realized I had on my face.

"Oh im Tori." I said slyly.

"Nice to meet you _Tori_." He said my name in a high girly voice that I guessed was suppose to be an impression of me. "Where you from?"

"Im from Florida." I received odd looks from both Nico and Pedro.

"Florida?" They both asked.

"Its in America." I explained. They nodded.

"So what brings you to Rio?" Pedro flew to my side.

"Well I came here for Carnival, and to get away from my family for a while." I sighed. My Family. The thought of them created guilt and fiery. I love them of course, it's just, they had a way of making everything about themselves. When I heard about Carnival, it was the perfect excuse to leave. I just hope they won't come and beg me to come home because if all goes well, I might not want to go home.

"Well since Carnival isn't for a few day yet, we get to be your tour guides for the time that you're here." Nico smirked. I nervously smiled. I had no clue what they had in store for me but for my sake I hoped it wasn't bad.

"Well then c'mon Tori, let's get our tour on. If you like the beach, you are going to love the rest of Rio." Pedro shouted as he and Nico flew up towards the city. I smiled as I thought to myself _what the heck? This could be fun!_ I shrugged as I quickly followed them.

The tour was amazing! I got to see the statue of Christ Redeemer, Sugar Loaf cable car, the Ilha Fiscal, and the Moreira Salles. Right now me, Nico, and Pedro were flying through the Tijuca Forest. They said there was someone they wanted me to meet. I was flying behind them, enjoying the scenery of the forest. I was so mesmerized by its beauty that I didn't ever notice that Nico and Pedro stopped. I bumped right into them and almost fell.

"Here we are!" Pedro beamed. I had to smile, the best thing about him was his positive attitude. I noticed we stopped in front of a tree with a hollow in the trunk. I looked at them confused and Nico laughed.

"Come on." He said as he flew through the entrance. "Knock, knock, knock." Nico said as he slowly entered.

"Come in!" A voice from inside said. I entered the home and was overcome by the smell of flowers. That was probably because there was a lot of flowers.

"Blu, Jewel, How you been?" Pedro said happily to two Blue Macaws.

"We've been great, what about you?" The female, Jewel, said.

"Amazing!" Nico flapped around in circles smiling. "How are my 'Mini-Macaws'?"

"NICO! PEDRO!" They were suddenly tackled by three little Macaws. Everyone laughed including me.

"Who is this?" The male Macaw, Blu, asked suddenly noticing me.

"I'm Tori." I smiled.

"Hello Tori, im Blu and this is Jewel. These are our kids, Annabelle, Flynn, and Fabian." He said gesturing towards the three birds. They scampered off Nico and Pedro and ran up to me babbling questions.

"Who are you?"

"Where are you from?"

"Why do you look like uncle Nico?"

"Im Tori, im from Florida, America, and that's because im a Yellow Canary just like him." I laughed. Annabelle giggled. Flynn looked at me and Nico and whispered something to Fabian causing them both to snicker. I blushed not wanting to know what they were talking about.

"Well we're going to go to the Samba club, since she hasn't been there yet. We were wondering if you guys wanted to come?" Nico stopped by the entrance.

"Can we please go?"

"Yeah can we?" The 'Mini-Macaws' whined. Nico and Pedro also whined.

"No, its almost suppertime. We might go later if you all behave, and that includes you Nico and Pedro." Jewel said in a mother-like tone. Nico held his hands up in defense and flew out the entrance.

"Alright later Macaws!" Pedro squawked and flew out behind Nico. I waved and set out after them.

"So what's a Samba club?" I asked catching up to them.

"Oh you'll find out." Nico smirked. _Oh boy!_ I thought to myself as a followed the two.

**I know, so far the title doesn't have anything to do with the story, but trust me it will. I apologize for this chapter being short, ill make the next one longer. Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey im back! Glad you guys like my story so far! I know having fun writing it. I want to let you know that im going camping this weekend so i won't be able to post until next week:( But don't worry, i WILL post __the next chapter soon! :)_

Chapter 2

As we flew to the Samba club, I chose that moment to get a better look at Nico. Even though I just met him there's something about him that makes my heart skip a beat. The fact that he(along with Pedro) spent the whole day showing me around and now he's taking me to a Samba Club. He was also a Yellow Canary just like me which was a plus. Throughout the tour he teased me and joked around making me laugh a lot. Maybe I was actually developing feelings for him. No, that's crazy. Isn't it? Nico and Pedro suddenly flew downwards interrupting my thoughts. I abruptly stopped in mid-air. I glanced to where they were flying to and it looked like a fruit market. I swiftly flew down toward them.

"This is the Samba club?" I gave it an weird look which Nico must've noticed.

"I know. It's a little weird because of the market but once you get inside the tarp you'll see how amazing it is." He smiled as he watched my expression as I entered the club. I was immediately overwhelmed with music, lights, and dancing. Many birds covered the floor and crates full of food. Everyone was dancing and having a great time. I beamed. This was probably the most amazing place I've ever been to, right next to Rio itself of course. I noticed Nico was looking at me.

"Beautiful huh?" He smiled at me. My heart fluttered.

"Yeah." I breathed. He chuckled.

"You better be ready to party because this is where its at." Pedro flapped happily towards the front of the club where a makeshift stage was located. Nico smoothly followed as I just stood there, taking everything in.

"Alright everyone, we've got a new friend from America and I think we should show her how to Samba 'cause I don't think, she knows how to." Nico announced as a spotlight shined on me. I began to get flustered until I heard Nico sing.

**I wanna party, I wanna Samba**

**I wanna party, I wanna Samba**

**I wanna party, and live my life**

**I wanna party, and fly.**

I watched as he sang and danced across the stage. Pedro was singing too but I was mostly paying attention to Nico. His perfect dancing created Goosebumps up my spine. He swiftly moved from one side of the stage to the other. He definitely had the crowd. There was a couple of girls in the front screaming his name and almost crying for him. I smiled at him. He must've saw me because all of a sudden he came to me and took my wing and led me to the stage. At first I just stood there not knowing what to do, then I became more into it. I started to move a little. I didn't pay any attention to the crowd of birds cheering and screaming, I had my eyes locked on Nico. Who seemed to have his eyes locked on me. When the song ended, Nico and Pedro bowed and I followed them off the stage.

"Wow, you guys were amazing!" I exclaimed.

"You weren't so bad yourself." Nico said. I blushed as he tipped his bottle cap up and smiled at me. We stared at each other for a few seconds until a voice came up behind Pedro.

"Nico, Pedro, my family! What's going on?" A large Toucan appeared.

"Rafael, my man, nothing really, what about you?" Pedro grinned.

"Great! Same with Eva and the kids. Who's this?" Rafael looked at me.

"This is Tori, she's from America. We're giving her the tour." Nico explained.

"Great to meet you Tori, you picked the right two guys to give you the tour of this place. No one knows how to Samba better than Nico and Pedro here." He draped his wing over Pedro and smiled at Nico.

"That could not be more true." Nico teased. More music started playing and Nico and Pedro went off to do some more Samba-ing, I hung out with Rafael the whole time. He was actually pretty cool. I considered him more of a brother or father. We talked and laughed for a while, then he finally had to go home. After he left, I watched Nico and Pedro perform their last song. When they were done they flew up to me.

"Ready to go?" Pedro asked.

"Go where?" I blinked. Nico rolled his eyes.

"To my nest silly. You need a place to stay." Nico said gently.

"Well where are you going to sleep?" I stared confused.

"Don't worry, I'll crash with Pedro tonight, his nest is in the tree next to mine." He slowly grinned.

"uh…ok." I shrugged. Hopefully I wasn't being a burden. "Lead the way." I said motioning them to go ahead of me. They nodded professionally and flew off toward the forest. As we flew to the forest, night was taking over and the lights of Rio slowly started to shine. I was so overcome with the beauty of the glimmering lights that I stopped flying and just stared.

"You okay?" Nico flew back by me.

"Uh yeah im fine, its just, this is so beautiful." I whispered.

"Yeah, you can never get tired of a view like this." I heard Nico say. I thought he was talking about the city of lights, until I saw him looking at me. My heart must've skipped a thousand beats.

"Hate to interrupt but are we gonna go…?" Pedro slowly said in an awkward way.

"Shall we?" Nico smiled at me.

"We shall." I smiled back. With that we were off. Nico and Pedro started flying faster and doing tricks. I stared at them but then I realized, it's a beautiful night, why not have some fun? I began flying faster and faster until I was flying my fastest, which was pretty fast. The open night sky was refreshing as I flew. The lights from the city made my feathers glow. I felt so free and happy. I was having the time of my life until I finally had to slow down for Nico and Pedro to catch up.

"You're a pretty fast flier." Pedro said as they caught up to me.

"Yeah I guess it runs in the family." I shrugged.

"Well I'd be careful if I were you." Pedro grinned.

"Why?" I asked in a 'what are you talking about' tone.

"Because you might fly into a tree." He laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Im not going to run into a tr-" Before I could finish, I slammed into something and plummeted to the ground followed by a bunch of leaves. I peeked out from the pile of leaves on top of me and saw Nico and Pedro holding their stomachs laughing. A feeling of embarrassment washed over me.

"You should've seen the look on your face." Nico said between laughs. I flew up by him and threw a whole bunch of leaves at his face. I flew away laughing as he squawked and rubbed the leaves off his face. I stopped and turned around.

"You're right, that is funny." I laughed. He smiled. Pedro chuckled.

"Alright you too, lets get going, I've had enough excitement for one day." He started flying as we followed.

"Just wait till tomorrow, it'll be twice as fun." Nico exclaimed.

We finally got to Nico's nest and from what I could tell, it looked very welcoming.

"Well this is it. If you need anything, Pedro's nest is right over there." Nico pointed at a nest that was in a large tree. That made me feel more safe and secure so that if something happened in the middle of the night, they'll be right there. But im not expecting anything to happen to me. I shuddered at the thought. Nico noticed.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen, you're perfectly safe." he softly smiled.

"Thanks." I breathed. I could get used to his sympathy.

"Sure you don't want me to sing you a lullaby?" he offered. I wasn't sure if he was kidding or not.

"Thanks for the offer but im good, maybe tomorrow." I nodded.

"Alright well, goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the nest bugs bite." He teased as he flew over to Pedro who was already sound asleep. I shook my head and smiled as I softly laid down and drifted into my wonderful dreams filled with love, life, and Nico.

**Hope you enjoy my story(so far) Plz Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sunlight peeked through my eyes interrupting my dreams. I slowly woke and rubbed my eyes. I stood up and ruffled my feathers a little bit. I looked over to Pedro's nest and saw that Nico was still sleeping and Pedro was gone. I wonder where Pedro went? Oh well, he probably wondered off to find breakfast. I hopped out of the nest and decided to find some berries to eat. I flew to a nearby berry tree and started eating the delicious berries. I was about to pick I nice berry when I heard a rustle from behind me. I turned around and saw nothing. I shrugged and returned my attention to the berry that I so desperately wanted to eat, only to find it wasn't there. _what the? _I thought to myself. I looked down to see if it fell but I didn't see it. I felt a feather touch my shoulder and stiffened up. I slowly turned around and saw none other then, Nico smirking while eating my berry.

"Enjoying my berry?" I fake glared at him but ended up smiling anyway.

"Very much so, thank you." He mischievously grinned at me. I rolled my eyes.

"So what's on the agenda for the day?" I ate another berry.

"Theres no agenda, just a list of things to do." He smirked again.

"You know what I mean." I shook my head and softly grinned at him.

"Well when Pedro gets back, we're going back to the Samba Club." I stared at him confused.

"Again? Isn't there some place you wanna show me?"

"Well you saw most of Rio yesterday and I am excited to see you perform." he flashed his perfect smile at me once again. I froze.

"You want me to sing? In front of everyone? No way! That's not happening." I shook me head. There was no way I could do that without passing out.

"Oh come on, you seemed comfortable yesterday?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't singing! I can't sing anyways. Besides im perfectly happy talking to Rafael and watching you guys sing." I nervously cocked my head to the side hoping I won.

"Fine." He fake sighed, slumped his shoulders, and turned away. I rolled my eyes again. If he was going to act like a baby, then I was going to treat him like one.

"Now you should know not to whine. You're never going to get anywhere in life if you keep whining." I said in a mother-like tone. He stared at me as if I was insane. I sweetly smiled.

"Don't do that." He chuckled. Out of no where, Pedro flew in really fast landing right next to me. The sudden surprise and the shaking of the branch caused me to become unbalanced. I began to fall but was saved my Nico. He laughed.

"Careful with this one, Pedro, she seems to be a little unbalanced." They both laughed and they did a credulous rein action of the scene. I glared at them for a second but something washed over me and I laughed too.

When we got to the Samba club, the first thing I saw was Rafael, Blu, Jewel, and the 'Mini-Macaws'. Nico and Pedro beamed at the sight of them.

"You guys came!" Nico flapped up and down.

"Yes, the kids were begging us to come. Are you guys going to perform?" Jewel asked.

"Yep! You three should perform with us." Pedro looked at the 'Mini-Macaws'.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Can we, Can we, Can we?" They jumped up and down in front of Blu and Jewel. Blu looked at Jewel who shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, if you want?" Blu said and everyone chirped in excitement. As Nico, Pedro, and the 'Mini-Macaws' decided on a appropriate song to perform, me, Rafael, Blu, and Jewel were enjoying each other's company. Before we knew it, we were laughing and joking around almost as if we've known each other for years. We had even more fun watching Nico, Pedro, and the 'Mini-Macaws' perform their song. Everyone was having the time of their lives. I was watching Blu and Jewel dance when I heard someone behind me.

"Having fun?" Nico's voice sent a prickly feeling through me. I turned and around and saw him flirtatiously smiling at me. "Care to dance?" He held out his wing for me to take. I couldn't breathe. Was he really asking me to dance? My heart started to fly as I slowly moved my wing to take his. I was just about to take it when I got interrupted by a bright light. I turned to see the tarp to the club open up and a bird stood there. My eyes widened. This bird was a Yellow Canary like me and Nico only _she_ was **beautiful!** She had to be one of the prettiest birds I've ever seen. She had bright yellow feathers that added a glowing look to her. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled under the lights in the club. She smiled and her perfect white teeth glistened. Some guys fainted as she walked by.

I glanced at Nico who seemed to be smiling. The beauty walked straight up to Nico. Then he did something that made my mouth drop. He spun her around and dipped her as if they were doing some kind of Tango.

"Nico! Its so good to see you again!" Even her soprano voice was perfect. He tilted her back up.

"You too Brittany! Wow, it seems you get more and more beautiful every time I see you. Promise me you'll never go on such a long vacation again!" Nico hummed. The two gazed at each other. I awkwardly cleared my throat.

"Oh uh this is Tori, she's a new bird from America. Me and Pedro have been helping her out." Nico flickered his eyes to me for not even a second and returned his attention to Brittany. "Tori, this is my girlfriend, Brittany." Nico grinned. _Girlfriend?_ My heart must've dropped to the floor.

"Its nice to meet you." I mumbled and looked down at the floor where my heart was crushed.

"You too, Tori." Brittany smiled sweetly. "So if you're from America, then where are you staying?"

"She slept in my nest last night." Nico scratched his head awkwardly.

"Oh" Was all Brittany could say. I had a feeling she didn't approve of that.

"Uh she didn't sleep with me, I uh, I crashed with Pedro." Nico said in a uncomfortable tone.

"I see." She narrowed her eyes at me. I nervously smiled. "So Nico, you wanna dance?" She battered her eyes at him. He nodded happily.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." He said as he flew away. I sighed. The awkward silence was killing me.

"So how long have you and Nico been together?" I tried to sound happy.

"Two years!" Brittany snapped. I drew back.

"Look I didn't mean to sound nosy, I was just wondering." I stumbled.

"No, you look, Nico loves me and he always will. And there's no way some American can take him away from me, so don't even try." She snarled. I stared in shock. Before I could say anything Nico returned.

"Ready?" He flashed a bright smile. She smiled at him and he took her wing and led her to dance. They wrapped their wings around each other as a slow song began to play. Over Nico's shoulder, Brittany smirked at me and mouthed 'he's mine'. Tears began to well up in my eyes but I quickly blinked them back. I couldn't stand looking at them any longer so I finally regained myself and slumped over to Rafael and Pedro.

"Everything okay?" Rafael asked.

"Uh yeah! Why wouldn't it be?" I gave them my most realistic smile yet. They must've bought it because they just shrugged.

"I see Nico has been reunited with his girlfriend." I glanced over at the two love-birds who were laughing at something.

"Brittany's back?" Pedro muttered. I nodded.

"You don't seem to happy about it?" I said as he slumped is shoulders.

"Im not! Brittany hates me, she thinks im taking Nico away from her. As long as she's around, I can't hang out with Nico. Neither can Rafael, Blu, the 'Mini-Macaws', or Jewel. **Especially **Jewel! Brittany gets furious when other girl birds are hanging with Nico. Im sure she yelled at you huh?" Pedro explained. I sighed and nodded again.

"Why is Nico with her if she's so mean?" I asked.

"He says 'she's the most beautiful bird in all of Rio and he's the luckiest bird in the world.' he's clueless and has no idea how mean she is to us." Rafael sighed. "He always gets too mesmerized by her beauty. Don't get me wrong, she's a beautiful bird, but she's rude, unkind, uncaring, and hateful. The only one she's nice to is Nico, and everyone who's not us, or trying to get Nico." He shook his head.

"Speak of the devil." Pedro muttered as Nico and Brittany walked over to us. Rafael and Pedro both fake smiled. "Hey Brittany."

"Hi guys." She said sweetly. "Im about to perform, you guys gonna watch?"

"Yup." Pedro sighed. She pecked Nico on the cheek and strutted to the stage.

"Now its time for the most beautiful bird in all of Rio, Brittany!" An announcer shouted as the club busted into cheers. Nico was the cheering the loudest.

**I'm too cool for my dress these shades don't leave my head**

**Everything you say is so irrelevant**

**You follow and I my lead you wanna be like me**

**But you're just a wannabe love it or hate it**

**I can't help the way I am**

**Hope you don't misunderstand**

**But I'm too cool too cool**

**Yeah I'm too cool to know you**

**Don't take it personal don't get emotional**

**You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you**

**You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not**

**Exactly who do you think you are?**

**Can't tell you what that you haven't got**

**When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you**

**You're lucky I'm so nice even I'm surprised**

**You are still allowed to be in my crew**

**I'll show you how it's done if you wanna be someone**

**Just watch me and you'll learn some**

**Me myself and I agree**

**You'll never catch up with me**

**'Cause I'm too cool too cool**

**Yeah I'm too cool to know you**

**Don't take it personal don't get emotional**

**You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you**

**You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not**

**Exactly who do you think you are?**

**Can't tell you what that you haven't got**

**When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you**

**You see some are born with beauty brains and talent**

**And they got it all**

**While others have to try all their lives**

**Still they never get the call**

**That's the difference between you and me obviously**

**I'm a natural I'm the real deal**

**I can't help the way I am**

**Hope you don't misunderstand**

**But I'm too cool too cool**

**Yeah I'm too cool to know you**

**Don't take it personal don't get emotional**

**You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you**

**Too cool too cool**

**Yeah I'm too cool to know you**

**Don't take it personal don't get emotional**

**You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you**

When she was done with her song everyone cheered louder and Nico flew up to her a hugged her. Watching them embrace was just too much for me. I slipped out of the club unnoticed and sat on a crate of food. I stared at the sun that casted a beautiful sensation over Rio. I sighed. I can't believe I've been so stupid. He has a girlfriend, I need to stop thinking about him. But how can I? I wished there was someway- I was interrupted when Rafael sat next to me and ruined my thoughts.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem kinda down?" he asked softly.

"Yeah im fine, I just wanted to see the sunset." I slyly laughed.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. I smiled and nodded. "Well then let's go and have some fun." Rafael stood up and offered me his wing. I smiled and took it and he helped me up. We flew back to the beautiful lights, the beautiful music, the beautiful dancing, and the beautiful Brittany.

**The song is called Too Cool from Camp rock. I just thought it kinda fit Brittany. haha Review!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

When me and Rafael entered the club, the first thing I saw was Pedro and the 'Mini-Macaws' dancing and messing around. Blu and Jewel were watching and laughing along. Then there was Nico who was also laughing and Brittany who was rolling her eyes.

Me and Rafael walked up to them.

"I'm glad everyone's here because im going to perform a song for my beautiful Brittany." Nico announced. I sighed. _Of course_. Nico then started to whistle a catchy tune. I stared in awe. If only he was doing that for me. He started to sing.

**Wasn´t really thinking, wasn´t looking , wasn´t searching for an answer. In the I saw your face**

**Saw you looking at me, saw you peaking out from under the palm trees. Swaying in the breeze**

**I know that I´m feeling so much more than ever before. And so I´m giving more to you that I though I could do**

**Don´t know how it happened, don´t know why, but you don´treally need a reason. When the stars shineJust to fall in love**

**Made the love each other, made to be together for a life the sunshine. Flying in the sky**

**I know that I´m feeling so much more than ever before. And so I´m giving more to you that I though I could do**

**Now I know love is real. So when the sky high, as the angels try Letting you and I fly love.**

When he finished singing, Brittany kissed him. Right in front of everyone, in front of me. Tears visibly ran down my face. Everyone must've noticed because they all started asking 'whats wrong? Are you okay? What happened?' Even Nico noticed. A look of concern crossed his face. Flaring with hurt and embarrassment I quickly flew out of the club. After what seemed like an hour of flying, I perched myself on the top of the Jesus statue. Even though I thought I was alone, I knew I wasn't.

"Rafael, go away." I sniffed.

"Look, I think I understand what's happening." He sat down next to me. I looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Another tear escaped my eye.

"Tori, do you love Nico?" He asked gently. I sighed.

"Was it obvious?" I swallowed. He nodded.

"Well to me, everyone else was confused. Especially Nico. He wanted to come after you but Brittany wouldn't let him so I decided to come instead." He softly smiled at me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying right now." I wiped another tear. He chuckled.

"Hey its not your fault, love can do anything to a person, even make them cry." he sighed "I think you should tell Nico the truth." Rafael looked at me.

"You think I should tell Nico that I love him, no way, one: he has a girlfriend, two: he doesn't like me back and it would be all embarrassing, three: he has a **girlfriend.**" I emphasized the last word.

"Well its just a suggestion but hey, Carnival is tomorrow night." He said happily.

"Yeah." I tried to sound as happy as he did but failed. I looked out at the beautiful view.

"Well I say we go back to the Samba club so that you can sing your heart out and show that Brittany isn't the only Samba queen out there." Rafael jumped to his feet and did a flip off the Jesus statue. When he noticed I didn't follow, he flew back up by me. "Come on! Let's go!" He smiled. I just stared at him.

"Why does everyone want me to sing? I CAN'T SING! Never have, never will. Can't everyone just see that?" I sighed.

"Maybe everyone thinks you should sing because you have the heart." He saw my expression and continued. "Brittany can sing, but she doesn't have the heart, that's why she's not that good."

"Really 'cause she seemed pretty good to me." I said.

"Yeah but her song was about 'being _too cool_ to talk to you', you're better than that. I believe you can sing a song that suits you. Like I always say, anyone can sing." he grinned.

"Yeah anyone can, that doesn't mean anyone should." I muttered. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but _you_ should." this time he full out smiled and put a wing on my shoulder. I smiled back. The best thing about Rafael was that he always knew how to lift your mood. "Come on, let's go show that Brittany how to Samba." he stood up.

I nodded and followed him back to the Samba club. On the way back I thought about what to sing. _Well Tori this is it! It's now or never. _I closed my eyes and felt the cool breeze relax me. I will never get tired of the feeling I get when im flying. I smiled, and I didn't stop until I got to the club.

When we got to the club, we snuck around and entered in the back behind the stage. Rafael gave me the microphone.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, im ready." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"What was that for?"

"To thank you, for everything." I said. He smiled and winked and went to start the music. I took a deep breath. I peeked out from behind the side of the curtain and Nico and Brittany talking. When the music started I slowly walked onto the stage and started to sing.

**I've always been the kind of girl That hid my face So afraid to tell the world What I've got to say**

**But I have this dream Right inside of me I'm gonna let it show, it's timeTo let you know To let you know This is real, this is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now Gonna let the light, shine on me Now I've found, who I am There's no way to hold it in No more hiding who I want to be This is me Do you know what it's like To feel so in the dark To dream about a life Where you're the shining sta rEven though it seems Like it's too far away I have to believe in myself It's the only way This is real, This is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now Gonna let the light, shine on me Now I've found, who I am There's no way to hold it in No more hiding who I want to be This is me You're the voice I hear inside my head The reason that I'm singin'I need to find you I gotta find you You're the missin' piece I need The song inside of me I need to find you I gotta find you This is me... This is me..You're the missing piece I need The song inside of me You're the voice I hear Inside my head The reason that I'm singin'There's no way to hold it in No more hiding who I want to be This is me.**

When the music stopped, everyone in the club busted into cheers and applause. Everyone except Brittany, who was giving me a nasty glare. The sound of cheers overwhelmed me I looked around smiling as birds flapped up and down. _I did it!_ _I can't believe I actually sang in front of everyone, and they liked me. _A feeling of delight washed over me. Jewel and Blu, The 'Mini-Macaws', Pedro, Rafael, and Nico came up to me and they all started talking a mile a minute. I couldn't tell what they were saying because they were all talking at once. I could only make out words like Amazing, great, awesome, rocked, super, and a bunch more.

"I can't believe I did it!" I yelled as I hugged Rafael. He smiled and hugged me back. I hugged everyone, I even got an awkward hug from Nico. It wasn't awkward hugging him, it was just awkward because Brittany was scowling at me the whole time.

"Uh Nico, can I talk to you outside for a second?" Brittany took Nico's wing and they walked outside.

"Uh-oh, looks like Nico got in trouble." Pedro laughed as we all watched them walk off.

When everything calmed down, I noticed Nico and Brittany were still outside. I decided to go see if everything was okay. When I exited the tarp I heard two voices.

"Look, Nico if you like her, then we can just break up." I heard Brittany say.

"No! I mean, I don't like her back. We're just friends okay? Nothing more. Tori's a nice girl but _you're _my girlfriend." Nico's voice cut right through me. The tears came again. This time, much, MUCH harder. Before I knew it I found myself flying away from the club again. The sadness turned into exhaustion real quick and I slumped myself on a branch. I could still see the club. But I was far enough so I wasn't able to see Brittany and Nico. I sighed. Nico doesn't like me. My thoughts droned on and on about Nico. When all of a sudden I heard someone behind me.

"Rafael, its nice that you worry about me but I just need to be left alone for a while." I sighed.

"Im not Rafael." A deep voice from behind me said. I gasped and turned around. What I saw was not what I expected. I saw a hawk. Not just any hawk. I _knew _this hawk.

"You! What are doing here?" I glared.

"We have unfinished business. You remember what you did when you got here?"

"Yeah, I accidentally broke one of your mate's eggs. I didn't mean to do it. But I should probably thank you for almost killing me because if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met Nico and Pedro." I smirked.

"Look you little scamp, I was going to play nice bird with you but now its time for a little action." He yelled as he flew up in the air.

"Bring it on, hawk!" I flew up next to him, I wasn't gonna let him win. He chased me for a while. I was too fast for the hawk because he could never catch me in his grasp. I was about to fly him into a tree, but something went wrong. I started slowing down. _why am I slowing down? Go faster. GO FASTER!_ But no matter how hard a tried it was too late. The hawk had me in his grasp. He squished me in his claw. I thought I was going to explode. All of a sudden I felt myself falling. I fell right into a bush. When I peeked out of the bush, I saw Rafael, Pedro, Blu, Jewel, and Nico all fighting the hawk. When I felt feathers on my back, I turned around ready to attack. Behind me stood three little blue Macaws. I laughed and hugged the 'Mini-Macaws'.

"How did you find me?" I asked them.

"We followed you when you left the club."

"When we saw you being attacked by the hawk,"

"We flew back and got the others."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you!" I hugged them again. Suddenly the hawk plummeted to the ground landing right next to us. I looked up and saw reassuring smiles from everyone. I laughed.

"Tori?" a familiar voice from behind me said. I stiffened and turned around.

"Dad?"

**The songs were called Fly Love from Rio and This is me from Camp rock. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at my dad in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." He chuckled.

"How did you find me?"

"Well I knew you were coming to Rio."

"Yeah but how did you _find_ me?" I repeated. "Rio is a big city."

"Well I saw a little yellow bird being chased by a giant hawk. Suspicious? I think so." He gave me a look that said 'I'm disappointed in you'.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"For you to come home." He said. I froze.

"But I don't want to come home. I didn't even get to see Carnival yet." I whined.

"I don't care. You didn't have permission to come here in the first place. You are coming home with me now." He turned around.

"Dad, im not leaving." I scowled. He snapped his head around.

"Yes you are."

"Why are you treating me like such a child?" I yelled.

"Because you're acting like one." He yelled back. "Now come, let's go." He started walking away.

"Why don't you trust me?" I muttered. He stopped. Everything went silent.

"Awkward." I heard Pedro say.

"What did you say?" Dad turned around.

"Why don't you trust me?" I said louder. When he didn't respond I continued. "Im never allowed to do anything. Im old enough to make my own decisions. But you won't let me. How am I ever going to get anywhere if don't let me?" His expression changed.

"But we do trust you." I jumped when my mother, my brother and sister came out from behind a bush.

"If you trusted me then you wouldn't be here." I glanced at them.

"We just want you to come home." My mom said softly.

"Yeah, that's what you want. When's the last time you asked me what I wanted?" I muttered. Everyone stared at me. "Everything has always been about you. You never asked for my opinion. You never asked what I wanted. You never asked me anything. You just assumed." I whispered.

"I didn't know you were so unhappy." My mom walked up to me. "I am so sorry." I stared at her. From the tone in her voice I could tell she meant it.

"Really? So you're saying I can stay."

"If _you want_ to." She smiled. I hugged her.

"I love you mom." I breathed.

"I love you too." She whispered. My dad walked up to me.

"Is this really what you want?" He asked. I nodded.

"You are my daughter. I will respect your decision." He smiled. "But what about the hawk and the other dangers?"

"Don't worry. The hawk thing was an accident. But no matter what I do I'll always make mistakes. The point is im learning. And I have you to thank for that." I smiled at him as a small tear leaked from his eye. I hugged him for the first time in a long time. "I love you dad."

"I love you too, Tori." I turned around and gave my brother and sister both a hug.

"You two be good okay?" I grinned as they nodded. "Ill come visit soon." I said to my mom and dad. They waved and flew away. I sighed. I finally got my parents to understand me. I turned around and noticed everyone was still there. I totally forgot about them.

"Well guys, looks like im staying. How do you feel about that.?" I smiled when they laughed.

"Well that's good 'cause its time to Samba!" Pedro yelled as he flew toward the club. Everyone followed.

"Uh Nico?" I stopped him.

"Yeah?" He turned around.

"Can I talked to you?" I asked a little unsure. He nodded. I glanced at Rafael and he smiled and winked. Even though I knew Nico didn't like me he deserved to know that I liked him.

"He likes me back!" I said to Rafael. He looked a little confused at first.

"What happened to Brittany?"

"I guess they broke up because Brittany called me a pathetic loser, im not actually sure what happened." I said happily. "Nico likes me back!"

"Really? That's great! So are you guys a couple now?" He smiled. I nodded.

"Could this day get any better?" I sighed happily.

"Well we still have Carnival tomorrow night." He chirped. I smiled wider.

"Yay!" I cheered. Nico, Pedro, Blu, Jewel and the kids came over.

"Well im tired and we've got a big day tomorrow, shall we hit the hay?" Pedro yawned.

"Yeah im getting pretty tired too." I said.

"Well we don't want you to be tired tomorrow during Carnival!" Nico fake gasped.

"Well if we get some sleep then I won't be tired." I smiled sweetly. He cocked his head and smiled.

"Well then let's go you love birds." Pedro purred. The 'Mini-Macaws' snickered. I blushed as I flew out of the club followed by Nico and Pedro. I floated into Nico's nest where I drifted into a night full of dreams.

The next morning I woke up only to find out that I wasn't in Nico's nest. I was in the air? I looked down and noticed two bird claws were wrapped around my abdomen. I was being carried? I looked up to see the bird but I couldn't get a good view of their face. All I knew was the bird was a Canary. Suddenly the claws let go of me and I was falling towards the ocean.

"Enjoy your swim, American." I heard a familiar voice say. Brittany? I was about to scream for help but before anything could happen, I came to a realization; I can't swim! When I hit the water I went straight under. I struggled to stay above surface. Panic soon turned into exhaustion. Out of nowhere Brittany's face came up to mine. "Nico's mine, like I said, No American is taking him away from me!" All of a sudden, something hard hit my head and everything went black.

**uh-oh looks like Brittany is jealous! i did alot of writing this weekend. i'll update soon! plz review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I slowly woke up coughing and wheezing. What happened? When my vision became more clear I looked around. I didn't recognize anything I saw. Was I in Rio? I couldn't tell. Where was I? I stood up shakily and glanced around. I squinted my eyes against the sunlight and tried to find anything that looked familiar. Nothing came to memory. One things for sure. I was on a beach. Problem was that I've never seen this beach before. I flew up and looked around. All I saw was forest. No Rio, no birds, no people, just forest. My confusion quickly turned to panic. I flew a little higher. Maybe I was on the other side of Rio. No luck. If I could only remember what happened.

"Hello?" I yelled hoping someone could hear me. No answer. I looked up at the sky and judging by where the sun is, it looked to be about noon. Surely Nico and the others are looking for me by now. But what if they don't find me. I knew I couldn't just sit here all day. I flew up higher. I still couldn't see anything familiar. I sighed. I decided to take risk and go with my gut. I flew off in a random direction hoping to see anything familiar. I didn't. I flew back to the direction where I came from, but I couldn't find the beach. I stopped. This was a bad idea. I slowly coasted over the forest waiting to see a familiar face. Still no sign. I was about to give up hope when I suddenly saw a flash of color in the dense green forest. I swooped down quickly.

"Hello?" I shouted again. I dove through the ceiling of trees where I last saw the color. I glanced around. "Hello?"

"Oh." a voice from behind me said. I turned around and saw a small blue bird laying uncomfortably in a bush. "You've frightened me."

"Im sorry." I helped her up. "I'm lost, do you know where I am?"

"Well that's easy. You are on a small island on the coast of Brazil. Rio de Janeiro to be exact." She smiled sweetly. Rio!

"Really? Do you mind telling me how to get back to Rio?" I asked softly.

"You just head due North, you'll hit Rio soon."

"Great Thank you!" I said. I flew up and realized something. "Uh- do you know what direction North is?" I smiled slyly. She chuckled.

"Its that direction." She pointed with her wing. I nodded.

"Thank you very much." I said and flew off again.

It took me about 1 hour of flying until I finally found Rio. I noticed the beach was below me. Now it was a matter of finding Nico. I looked around hoping to see anyone familiar. Nope. I thought for a second. Where would Nico be? Considering he's probably looking for me I doubt he was at the Samba Club. He's obviously not at the beach. Blu and Jewel's nest! I started flying in the direction of the forest but stopped when I came to a realization. I have no idea how to get to their nest. So that's off the list, at least until I find someone who knows where they live. I thought about some more possibilities but gave up because I have no idea how to get to those places. I floated down closer to the ground and looked around trying desperately to find anyone who can help me. I saw a couple of seagulls fishing for lunch.

"Excuse me? Do you think you can help me?" I asked as politely as possible. They turned and stared at me.

"What'cha need?" One finally asked.

"Do you guys know about the Samba club?" I asked hoping they would. If they knew about the Samba Club they'd surely know about Nico and Pedro.

"Which one? There's about 20 different Samba Clubs in Rio?" I slumped my shoulders in shock.

"There are?" I sighed. They nodded slowly. "Well do you know who Nico and Pedro are?" I asked hopefully. They shook their heads. "Thanks anyway." I sighed. Now what do I do? I glanced back at the ocean when suddenly all events from this morning hit me. I remembered waking up and being carried over the ocean, I remembered Brittany dropping me. I gasped. **Brittany!** She said she was going to take Nico back. I looked around frantically. I needed to find Nico and tell him what happened before he changes his mind and decides to take her back. Where do I go? I decided to fly higher. I didn't see anything that could help me so I swooped back down. I decided my best luck was the forest.

After another half hour of flying I finally found the forest. As always, birds of many colors and shapes flew around.

"Hello can someone please help me?" When I got no answer. I tried again. "Hello can you help me?" No answer. I guess everyone was busy. Or just being rude. "HEY!" I screamed. Everyone stopped. "Does anyone know where I can find Nico and Pedro?" I heard a few whispers.

"You can probably find them at the Samba Club." A bird said.

"Where would they go if they weren't at the Samba Club?" I asked frantically. No one answered. "Did anyone see them at all today?" I sighed.

"I did." A green parrot said. "They were in a hurry, they said they were looking for a girl named Tori. Then they left. But just a few minutes ago I heard Brittany came to try to get Nico back. Did you know they broke up? Anyway now Nico and Brittany are no where to be found and Pedro, Rafael, and some Blue Macaws are trying to find them."

"Do you know where Pedro, Rafael, or the Blue Macaws are now?" I asked quickly.

"Last I heard they were at the Bird's Sanctuary." the green parrot said. I blinked.

"Can you show me where that is?" I asked sweetly. He nodded and flew off.

"Follow me." He said. I followed. It took about 20 minutes. When we got there, I landed on the rail. I looked around and I didn't see anyone.

"I don't see anyone." I said.

"Hold on. I'll be right back." He flew into the sanctuary. After a few seconds he came back out and shook his head. "They're not here."

"Well where do you think they are?" I sighed.

"Well they're looking for 3 birds. Nico, Brittany, and some Tori-"

"Uh im Tori by the way." I cut him off.

"Wait _you're_ Tori?" He stared at me. I nodded.

"Ironic huh?" I smiled.

"You have no idea." He chuckled. "Well anyway, they're looking for 3 birds, including you. Why were they looking for you?"

"It's a long story. The point is I really need to find Nico."

"Wait I thought you were looking for Pedro, Rafael, and the blue Macaws.?"

"Well im open to finding anyone right now but I _really_ need to find Nico."

"Oh well I say we look for him first and we'll just keep a look out for the others."

"Okay." I nodded "Where do you suggest we look first?"

"I think I know where they are." He flew off and I followed.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked when I caught up to him.

"Melvin, my name's Melvin."

**Sorry for the short chapter. But chapter 7 will be longer. Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

As we flew over Rio, we could hear the parade already starting. Excitement washed over the city as everyone was getting ready for Carnival.

"Where are we going?" I asked Melvin who was flying in front of me.

"To Carnival." I could tell he was smiling.

"Why? We need to find Nico!" I shouted suddenly getting angry. He laughed.

"I know, Nico and Brittany are already there." I stared at him in shock.

"How do you know that?"

"I've known Brittany for years, she'd never miss Carnival for anything. Most likely she took Nico with her." Melvin said with confidence.

"Are you sure?" I asked more relaxed. He nodded.

"I'm positive." We flew faster. By the time we got to Carnival it was almost dark. The first thing I saw was the lights. They were amazing. And the dancing, and the floats, and the decorations, and everything was just beautiful. Perfect. I couldn't think of any other words to describe it. There was so many people. I didn't know so many people lived in Rio. I was so tempted to dance when I remembered what we were here for. I had to find Nico. I pushed all thoughts if the Carnival aside and flew upwards next to Melvin.

"Do you see them anywhere?" I yelled over the music. Melvin shook his head.

"Blu! Blu!" I turned around and saw a women with short red hair and glasses looking around frantically.

"Who is that and why are they looking for Blu?" I turned to Melvin.

"Oh that's Linda. She's Blu's owner." Melvin said.

"Blu has an owner? Why did I not know that?"

"Because she works at the Bird Sanctuary. It gives Blu a chance to be free yet still see Linda." I nodded slowly.

"Well why is she looking for Blu?" I stared at Linda.

"I have no idea." Melvin shrugged. Suddenly I saw Linda gasp. I looked in the direction she was looking at.

"Wait! Is that Blu, Jewel, and the 'Mini-Macaws' in that cage over there?" I stared horrified. Melvin looked at where I was pointing to.

"Yeah that's them. Why are they in a cage?" He looked confused. Two men stood next to a float carrying the cages.

"What's going on?" Melvin didn't answer. Then he gasped.

"I know that bird." He said suddenly.

"What bird?"

"The White Cockatoo on top of Blu and Jewels cage." I looked and sure enough. On top of Blu and Jewel's cage stood a White Cockatoo who was smiling mischievously down at Blu.

"Who is that bird?" I said in a panicky tone.

"That's Nigel. I remember because last year some bird smugglers came and tried to 'birdnap' Blu and Jewel. Since they are the last known Blue Macaws, they can be sold for **a lot **of money. Nigel was the one who took them to his owner. But Blu saved himself and Jewel, plus a bunch of other birds. Nigel must be back for revenge. Along with his owner's, otherwise known as the bird smugglers." Melvin explained.

"So is that why Linda looks so worried?" I glanced back at Linda who was trying desperately to get through the crowd.

"I'm guessing so." He nodded.

"How do you know all this stuff?" I sighed.

"I am the gossip master. I know everyone and everything." He bragged.

"Well I'm glad I came to the right bird." I smirked.

"Where's Rafael and Pedro? They should be here?" Melvin looked around. Then I saw something that almost made my heart stop.

"Found them. And there's Nico and Brittany too." I gasped out. One of the two men was carrying another cage holding Pedro, Rafael, Nico and Brittany in it.

"Oh great. Now what do we do?" He said in an upset tone.

"Well why are they taking Nico, Pedro, Rafael, and Brittany when they're only after the Macaws?" I asked getting more confused.

"I'm guessing that they tried to save Blu, Jewel, and the kids. But Nigel must've captured them." Melvin sighed.

"Well we gotta save them!" I exclaimed.

"How so? If we go over there Nigel will get us. We don't stand a chance!" He stammered.

"Well what if we could get some other birds to help?" I said with no patience.

"Where are we gonna find a bunch of birds to help us on the night of Carnival?"

"Think about it Melvin. Where's the only place in Rio where highly energetic birds go. Birds who would do anything to help out their friends. Especially if those friends are Nico and Pedro?" I stared at his maroon eyes hopefully. He thought about it for a few seconds then smiled.

"The Samba Club!"

* * *

><p>As we flew to the Samba Club I looked down at the passport in my claws.<p>

"It's a good thing they dropped this huh?" I asked in that 'gotchya' tone.

"Yeah, now we know where they're going. I just hope we make it in time. Im not sure I can fly as fast as a plane. Im pretty exhausted." Melvin chuckled. We swooped down and entered the club through the tarp. Melvin didn't even bother asking people individually. He went straight to the microphone.

"Hello everyone?" Everyone stopped dancing and talking and looked at Melvin. "Look I'm sorry for interrupting but this is important. Nico and Pedro have been 'Bird napped' by bird smugglers and we need your help to get them back." Melvin said. A few birds whispered.

"Look I don't know what you're talking about but I don't believe you." A small orange and red bird said. I took the microphone from Melvin.

"We're not making this up. Nico and Pedro are in trouble. So is Rafael, Brittany and some Blue Macaws. Please you _have_ to believe us. We're telling the truth." I said desperately. A blue bird from the audience came out.

"Come on guys. Nico and Pedro would be here if there weren't any problems. Its Carnival for crying out loud. Let's do this for Nico and Pedro!" The bird yelled and the club agreed by busting into and chants and cheers. I smiled at Melvin and took off flying followed by the group from the club.

* * *

><p>It took us a while to get to the airport. Mostly because some people were slow fliers. We all entered the airport doors surprisingly unnoticed and hid behind a couple of plants. I looked around the main lobby.<p>

"Look! Over there." Melvin whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear. Everyone turned and looked to see the two cages of birds with the three men and Nigel. I was about to say something but before I could the doors opened and I saw Linda, a tall scrawny guy with glasses, and a boy walk in.

"BLU!" Linda shouted loudly. Everyone in the lobby looked directly at her. And if it wasn't perfect enough, the plants me and the other birds were hiding behind fell down revealing about 20 colorful birds. _Oh boy!_

**Omg! I am pretty proud on how this chapter turned out. hehe plz Review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Well here it is! My final Chapter! Please enjoy._

Everyone was silent. Awkwardly silent.

"Uh oh." Melvin whispered. I gave him a worried look.

"Uh Tulio, Why are there all these birds here?" Linda said to the scrawny guy with glasses who im guessing was Tulio. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Must be a rescue mission for Blu and Jewel."

"Tori!" I heard Nico yell from across the room. I glanced at him and noticed he looked overjoyed to see me. I then made the mistake of looking at Nigel as he gave me a death glare.

"Quick! What's the plan?" Melvin whispered to me. I thought for a second.

"Okay, Melvin you're going to open Nico, Brittany, Pedro, and Rafael's cage. I'm going to open Blu, Jewel, and the kids' cage. Everyone else, you're going to go after Nigel and the bird smugglers." Everyone nodded. "Okay…GO!" I shouted and almost instantaneously all birds lashed up into the air. I went straight the Blu and Jewel's cage. I opened it and the 'Mini-Macaws' came scrambling out. Before Blu or Jewel could even move something hard knocked me away and closed the cage. I looked up and saw one of the bird smugglers carrying Blu and Jewel off. Linda, Tulio, and the boy they entered with ran after followed by Nico, Pedro, Rafael and Melvin. Where's Brittany? I looked around the room and saw her standing in a corner looking terrified. I flew over to her.

"Brittany, What are you doing? We need your help. I thought you wanted to win Nico back?" I hesitated.

"Yeah that was before I saw the look on his face when he saw you were here. He's never given me that look. Nico really likes you. And I've been so selfish. Im sorry for being so mean before." She looked at me. I slyly smiled.

"Thanks but right now I need you to help the 'Mini-Macaws'. Hide them from Nigel and calm them down okay?" She nodded quickly and flew off towards the 'Mini-Macaws'. I looked around the lobby and saw about 10 birds from the club were wounded and laying on the ground. Everyone else was gone. They must be going after Blu and Jewel and the Bird smugglers.

"Hello there pretty birdie." I whipped around and saw Nigel perched on top of the cage Nico, Brittany, Pedro, and Rafael was in. He had a mischievous grin on his face.

"I thought y-you were after Blu and Jewel." I stumbled.

"Nah. I thought I'd stick around here. Glad I did. Now it's just you and me." He smirked.

"I'm not afraid of you." I breathed.

"Funny…you should be." He smiled a crooked and disturbing smile. I gasped at that.

"Well im not." I said trying to sound confidant. Judging by the look on his face I knew I was failing. Before I could even take a breath the large cockatoo charged at me. He unexpectedly slammed into my stomach and sent me flying across the room. The sudden blow knocked the wind out of me. I looked at Nigel horrified as he flew up to me and grinned in my face.

"Afraid yet?" He smirked. I shook my head. I wasn't letting him get the upper wing. I gathered my breath and flew upward fast before he could get me again. I dove back down and hit him head on. I didn't even leave a mark.

"Why don't you just give up?" Nigel laughed. "You can't beat me." I continued to hit him and claw him and slam against him but I didn't do anything besides hurt myself more. "Alright I'm getting tired of this. If you don't mind, I've got better things to do then sit here and let you make a fool of yourself so I'm just going to finish you off already."

I yelped in pain as he swung his wing around and hit me in the face. I fell to the floor. He flew up and started to dive down. I braced myself for impact but for some reason I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and saw Nigel was on the floor a few feet away. I was surprised to see Blu flying over him.

"Blu? What are you doing? You have to get out of here!" I groaned in pain. I tried to get up but was forced back down by the agonizing pain in my stomach.

"Relax yourself Tori. The pain will get worse." Blu yelped as Nigel flew up and chased him.

"Blu! Blu." I breathed out as I slowly started to lose consciousness. I blinked trying to keep myself awake. Suddenly I saw 5 familiar birds floating over me as I painfully drifted into a sleep of blackness.

* * *

><p>I slowly woke for the third time. Maybe dad was right about the dangers of Rio. I looked around. At least my vision was getting clear faster. I didn't recognize where I was. Some sort of lab or vet office maybe.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Nico's voice startled me. I turned and saw that he was sitting next to me. I smiled softly.

"In a lot of pain but im doing better." I said in a raspy voice.

"That's expected. Nigel really knocked you out." I shuddered at the thought of Nigel.

"What happened? Is everyone okay? Is Blu okay? Where's Blu?" I panicked. He started laughing.

"Whoa whoa calm down, Blu's fine, everyone's fine. A few birds were injured but nothing too serious. Nigel is taken care of so we don't have to worry about him anymore. Everything's fine. Don't worry." Nico smiled reassuringly. I sighed in relief.

"Good." I laughed. "Better make room in that nest of yours. Because im staying with you."

"Oh boy!" Nico smiled and took my wing in his. "You know this is the first real moment we've had together."

"Yeah but isn't there something you want to say to me." I gave him a knowing look. He chuckled softly.

"Tori, I love you." I stared at him in shock.

"I was talking about you saying 'thank you for saving me'." I smiled at him. He started to get flustered.

"Uh yeah that, that's uh what I was going to say. N-not the I love you part um-" Nico stumbled. I laughed.

"Fine. Be in denial. But I love you too." He smiled at me. Then before thinking I kissed him. When we parted he stared at me with a grin. I was about to apologize when I looked at his face and saw that he was smiling. I smiled back. I was happy. For the first time in a long time. Knowing everything was going to be okay. Knowing i wasn't Invisible to anyone. But that's not the point. The point was that I was happy. Because everyone else was happy. And to me that's all that mattered. I had friendship, love, and happiness, all in the wonderful place of Rio, I now call home.

**I just wanted to say Thank you! For reading and reviewing and enjoying. I had alot of fun writing this story. and who knows maybe i'll make a sequel. What do you guys think? Final reviews please! Thank you! :)**


End file.
